The speeding fine
by The Midnight Cat of the Dark
Summary: Noblesse fanfic. Frankenstein receives a letter from the traffic court.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm back with my second fanfic! Another Noblesse. Um...i'm a little nervous because I don't write much comedy and i'm not very good at it...so please be nice in R&R. I also have no idea how the traffic court works in Korea and i'm also not very sure how it works in my own country, so this is based off that time in the big bang theory when Sheldon ran a red light. Um...yeah! I hope you enjoy! Character appearances by Rai and Frankenstein. The kids appear at the end, sorry they don't say much. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Noblesse. Although it's awesome and i absolutely love it! No copyright infringement intended! Sorry if there is!

* * *

Frankenstein sighed as he opened the door. It had been a busy day at work and he didn't even want to think about the letter from this morning. He took of his shoes and put on a pair of slippers.

Rai sat quietly on the sofa.

"Hello." Frankenstein greeted him with a smile as he set down his briefcase and took off his suit jacket. He noticed that Rai was holding a piece of paper and seemed to be unusually interested in its contents.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes?"

"Explain why you received a letter of this nature." Rai held up the piece of paper and Frankenstein immediately recognised the crest as the Korean traffic court.

"I-where-wha-how did you-where did you get that?"

"This morning. A little while after the morning post arrived, your guilt began to cry out. I decided to look into it and found this. 'Many offences against the traffic court,' and 'many unpaid fines.'" Rai's expression was solemn as he read aloud the letter.

"I-I did plan to pay them, eventually…"

Rai looked at him disbelievingly.

"I…"

"Frankenstein. I realise it has been a long time, but clearly you've forgotten what happens when an offence against the court arises."

"B-But this isn't the Lukedonian court! I-It's different, it's…"

"Frankenstein." Rai placed the letter down on the table. Frankenstein's shoulders slumped as he moved towards Rai, his eyes downcast. Slowly, he knelt next to the coffee table and sat back on his heels.

Rai's aura swirled around his hand in a slight mist. Frankenstein lifted his right hand out of his lap, his muscles tensing. As slowly as he could, he moved it forwards.

Rai sighed and flicked his fingers. Frankenstein's hand jerked forward and landed, palm face up, on the table. Frankenstein winced slightly.

The red mist swirling around Rai's hand began to come together until it formed the shape of and old fashioned wooden ruler. Just without the numbers.

Frankenstein tensed as Rai turned the ruler over in his hand. "M-Master, I'm sorry, I…" Frankenstein pulled at his hand, trying to withdraw it but a red aura glowed softly around it, stopping his hand from moving.

Frankenstein closed his eyes as Rai held the ruler over his hand. He took a deep breath as he braced himself.

Rai raised the ruler slightly, before bringing it down towards Frankenstein's knuckles. Frankenstein tensed slightly. Rai turned the ruler, last minute and the edge came in contact with Frankenstein's knuckles.

Frankenstein winced slightly as his skin gradually turned a pale red. He felt Rai's aura release his hand and he withdrew with hurriedly.

Slowly he stood. "I apologise again, master." Frankenstein bowed and stayed there.

"You're dismissed." Rai waved his hand and the ruler dissipated. Frankenstein nodded, before straightening.

"Thank you," he murmured under his breath. He quickly turned to leave.

*Ding dong* Frankenstein stopped when he heard the doorbell. He glanced over his shoulder at Rai, Rai just looked at him. Frankenstein turned and opened the door.

"Hello mister chairman!" Shinwu cried as he burst through the door. "Hey Rai! Did you take care of the thing you wanted to? Are you free for games now?"

Frankenstein's eyes widened slightly as he looked to Rai. Rai nodded to Shinwu as he stood and walked towards the door.

"See you later, mister chairman!" Shinwu waved cheerfully as he walked down the drive with Yuna, Sui, Ikhan and Rai.

* * *

Notes: Yeah...i don't really know what that was...also i don't actually have anyone to proof read for me...so...let me know if you find any mistakes! Thank you! Oh! And thank you to my cousin Jacquelyn for letting me use her idea about the ruler! Lol! It took me a while to stop laughing and actually type this out. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: This is a kinda sequel to The speeding fine as requested by darthplotbunny. Thank you for reading the Speeding fine and i hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Frankenstein sighed as he finished clearing away the dishes from breakfast. He flexed his fingers slightly. His knuckles were still red. Rai had made sure that he had paid the speeding fines last night, before he was allowed to retire.

There was a clatter as Tao bounded in, M-21 and Takio followed behind him. "Everyone ready?" asked Tao cheerfully. Sierra nodded as she, Regis and Rai stood from where they were sitting on the sofa.

*Ding dong* Frankenstein opened the door and Shinwu, Ikhan, Sui and Yuna rushed in. "Morning everyone!" cried Shinwu. "Hey Rai! Sierra Regis! Let's go!"

"Calm down will you! I thought you hated school," said Ikhan.

"Yes, but if we're late then Mr Park'll make us run the track."

"We're not going to be late. Mr chairman, mister and the bros are still here." The children laughed as they exited. Frankenstein was the last to leave. As he turned to close the door, Shinwu glanced back at him. "Hey are you ok?" Frankenstein closed the door and looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean Shinwu? I'm fine."

"No you're not! Why are your hands red?" Shinwu grabbed Frankenstein's hand and studied it. The others crowded round. None of them knew, besides Rai, why his hands were red. Rai stood back slightly from the rest of the group and watched Frankenstein.

"You're right Shinwu. Are you sure you're ok? It looks bad…" Came Yuna's worried voice. The others also questioned him and Frankenstein glanced nervously at Rai. He had hoped it would have healed by the morning, but it seemed that wasn't the case. He had assumed that Rai's power was stopping it from healing quickly, like it would it had been a normal ruler, but it had been formed of Rai's aura.

"Shinwu. It's nothing. We'll be late, come on." Frankenstein smiled kindly. Shinwu shrugged and he turned as he and the others walked down the drive, chattering as they did. Rai glanced back at Frankenstein who walked behind them, a slight glow in his eyes.

Frankenstein glanced down at his hand as he felt a tingling sensation. He smiled with relief as he saw the red on his knuckled fade and looked up at Rai's back. _'Thank you'_

* * *

Notes: Just in case anyone is wondering (You're prob not) I do know how long it takes for a mark on your knuckles to heal because, now don't judge me i got curious, i may have experimented to see which side of the hand hurts more if you hit it with a ruler. Now don't worry! I didn't hurt anyone other than myself. Although that doesn't really make it any better...but i needed to know for the purpose of writing this fic! I'm sorry! Yeah you prob don't even care... Oh well! See you in my next fic!


End file.
